vorkosiganfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Commander
Good point about Husavi. Considering he's civilian Komarran, I should probably have a different category to put him under. I won't try just at the moment, but I suspect something police-like is the right place for him... KarenHunt (talk) 12:06, September 22, 2013 (UTC) : Well, I think that at the moment we could maintain this asset; we do have very few police ranks: Group Commander Husavi, Group Patroller Rigby (at least I guess this is her rank, I read only the Italian edition of Komarr) and maybe "Guardsman" Roic for the Hassadar Municipal Guard. A good compromise could be make another section within this page where we state that Group Commander is a Komarran police rank. --Arnor88 (talk) 12:32, September 22, 2013 (UTC) : I've been allowing police and military to be combined in the "rank" articles, just with separate sections. I think I just missed Husavi. I think I'll take the compromise answer in a moment or two. : KarenHunt (talk) 12:42, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :: I think this is the best solution. :: --Arnor88 (talk) 12:47, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :: But now, looking at Rigby has me wondering if there ought to be a "Patroller" articles under ranks and titles, too! No end to possible articles to add... :: KarenHunt (talk) 12:49, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Maybe we could add a miscellaneous article, where we may list every rank which appears only once, a section for each rank, briefly descripted. :: Arnor88 (talk) 12:56, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Possibly. I suppose it could be named "Miscellaneous ranks"... I'm not yet sure what else will go into that one. (I just did a text-search of the saga; she's the only named person given the rank of patroller... There's a quaddie patroller in Diplomatic Immunity, but no name there. Other uses of that term are too vague to be useful.) What other ranks would go into this one? : Still meditating... Perhaps "All ranks", assembled in the same fashion as the "List of Planets" article, where there are links to articles when there's enough information to justify one. I like that idea better... : KarenHunt (talk) 13:09, September 22, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, this latter idea is the best one. : Arnor88 (talk) 13:36, September 22, 2013 (UTC) : In fact, it makes me think of three new articles: : "List of Vorkosigan Saga Ranks and Titles" : "List of Vorkosigan Saga Groups and Corporations" : "List of Vorkosigan Saga Technologies" : (the other categories are either too large -- "all people"??? even "all Barrayarans" is too much -- or too specialized, like "all currencies") : They'd go into their respective categories, just like "List of Vorkosigan Saga Planets" does (though I sometimes imagine a refactoring of the site in which those articles become the "category" articles...) : Maybe we could split up the work... : KarenHunt (talk) 13:42, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I've made a page for the list of titles, but I wasn't ready to try filling in details for the ranks... Maybe later. My current theory is that each rank/title should have some very short description, with something that indicates when there's only one person with that rank or title (like Patroller or Lord Mayor of London). Maybe it'll get filled in like the Vor article did (over time and done by a good number of people). KarenHunt (talk) 16:25, September 22, 2013 (UTC)